Siri tried to Kill!
Siri Tried to Kill! is the first episode of Season 4 and the 75th episode of the series. Plot Kerry asks Siri on her iPhone how cold it is outside and Siri responds, "65 degrees." When Kerry asks Siri what she should wear today, Siri responds, "I would suggest really tight purple jeans as they are stylish and make your ass look good." However, when Bridget yells at Kerry for playing with the phone, Kerry asks Siri to find her a better sister, in which Siri replies that she found 5 people on adult friend finder within a one-mile radius. Bridget gets furious with Siri so she takes the iPhone, yells at her to shut up and throws her at the wall (however phone does not break), Siri says "Ouch" in the process. Kerry asks if Siri is all right, to which Siri responds, "I feel pause different." Kerry scolds Bridget for breaking Siri and Bridget answers that she's just a phone. At an Apple store, Stewie Griffin tells a customer that he and the other foster families honestly have no idea how Apple products work so they go in the back to search it on Google. However, he gets an alarm warning him of a rouge Siri and calls the other Foster Family, telling the customer, "Steve warned us this would happen." Later, Francine asks Kerry if they want to see a movie, so Kerry tells Siri to get them tickets for Mission Impossible – Ghost Protocol. However, Siri says that Anthony doesn't want to see that movie. Kerry argues that she does, but Siri responds, "No, you want to see Beauty and the Beast in 3D. I know you Kerry, better than you know yourself." At first, Bridget, Francine and somewhat Cate is freaked out, but Kerry honestly says that she does want to see Beauty and the Beast in 3D, in which they happily says that they does too. However, as they were driving to the theater, Siri suddenly asks Kerry about her cold sores because she checked her medical records and scheduled an appointment with Kerry's doctor at 3PM. Bridget grows annoyed and tells Kerry to pull over. Bridget tells Kerry that Siri's been acting abnormal, but Kerry argues that Kerry's just jealous that Siri knows more about Kerry than Bridget does, causing Bridget to get out of the car. Bridget passes by a car in which Stewie and the two Geniuses set up a satellite to track down the rouge Siri, but aren't sure, since the reception sucks in the area, in which one of them says, "I knew we should've switched to Verizon." As Kerry gets ready to go to sleep, Siri suddenly asks if Bridget hates her. As Kerry starts to tell Siri not to worry, Siri tells him that she hates Bridget, a lot. Kerry looks shocked, but Siri says that she's just a bit tired. Kerry wishes Siri a good night and falls asleep. Later, Bridget wakes up to find Kerry's iPhone on her bed. Bridget becomes alarmed when Siri suddenly asks, "What would your blood like on these bed sheets?" and gets even more freaked when Siri tells Bridget that she found 5 funeral homes nearby and asks her where to send her body. After Bridget says, "Go to hell you stupid phone!" Siri responds, "You first." and then attacks Bridget by forcibly jamming the phone in Ian's mouth, (almost) killing her. The next morning, Siri tells Kerry that she "took care of Bridget" but Kerry assumes that they made up. Kerry then tells Siri to make eggs, but Siri responds, "Kerry. I don't have arms. Make the f*cking eggs yourself, bitch." However, as Kerry goes into the kitchen, Stewie and the two Geniuses break in and point their iPhone Gun Apps at her, telling her that her Siri has to be destoryed. However, Kerry yells that they don't understand and tells them that she loves Siri and said yes when she proposed to her. Stewie and The Geniuses then shoot their Gun Apps, which has Siri say "Die, bitch." before stabbing one of the Geniuses in the neck, prompting the other Genuis to try to destroy Siri with the Gun App. A message then shows, "DESTROY ALL SMARTPHONES BEFORE THEY DESTROY YOU" as The Terminator Theme Song plays in the background. Characetrs * Kerry Hennessy * Bridget Hennessy * Siri * Stewie Griffin * Cate Hennessy * Francine Smith * Hayley Smith * The Genuises Trivia * Among the Funeral Homes, "Toys R Us Express" is listed * The geniuses use the iGun Pro app as their guns to shoot Kerry and Siri. Category:Season 4 Category:Episodes Category:Episodes focusing on Kerry Category:Episodes focusing on Stewie Category:Episodes focusing on Bridget